Judas
by gimme shelter
Summary: Abby and her remaining camp mates meet rick and his friends and join them, tensions build and soon every little secret comes out, Daryl/oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Deaths Waiting Room

Abby sat back against the warm leather seat, she was tired but john was too tired to drive, in fact he'd already fallen asleep next to her. She looked over at the old man beside her and smiled in spite of the previous days events. There was still life in that out World War 2 veteran who had been her neighbour for the last twenty years.

24 hours ago:

Abby sat beside John and the two watched their fellow campmates wander ominously about. This was all they were capable of; it was as though they were just waiting for it to happen,

' Feels like we've been here years doesn't it?' john said in his raspy voice that without fail always comforted her,

' You read my mind, I just cant stand the sitting around it's like being in deaths waiting room and I saw enough of that at the hospital'

' I saw faces like these all those years ago when I was stationed in France, right before D-Day, all the men had faces like that' she held his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, john had seen terrible things during the war and rarely spoke about his experiences.

The sky had started to darken; Abby hated the dark. She lay across the seats in john's pick up truck and wrapped her arms around her body. 6 months ago she didn't have to worry about shit like this, she had her family, her friends and her job. No one for a second thought that an apocalypse brought by the walking dead was even possible let alone right on the verge of becoming a reality. And to this day no one knew what had exactly caused the dead to rise and consume the living. She shuddered as she thought of the first time one f them was brought in to the hospital, the look in that woman's eyes still haunted her –

' Kiddo get up I think something's wrong!' the panic in john's voice seized her heart and she moved faster than she would have thought possible considering how tired she was. John stood beside the truck door looking out into the darkening trees that surrounded their makeshift camp.

' What is it john?'

' Don't call me crazy or senile…I just…I have this terrible feeling that we should all leave now' the few campmates they had left had all stopped and were listening, some with wide fearful eyes and others with unconvinced looks on their faces.

' Did you see something?' Carrie piped up, Carrie was only 17 and Abby knew her from the hospital. Carrie had been brought in one night after sustaining an ankle injury cheerleading.

' I don't need to see it to know I'm right, we've stayed here too long they'll come for us'

' Well fuck me he's finally flipped!' Chris shouted as he laughed

' Shut the fuck up Chris, john do you want to go?' Abby said trying to keep her voice calm, he nodded and she smiled at him,

' Ok, I'm going with john whoever else wants to come feel free'

' Seriously! You believe this crazy old fuck…you know what fuck it go, two less mouths to feed' Chris said laughing and sitting down next to the fire. No one in camp was fond of Chris; he'd taken a stance as leader from day one and had made bad choice after bad choice. Carrie shifted and looked around before moving to join Abby and john, one other person joined them, Simon, he had been a doctor at the hospital where Abby had worked. He came from a privileged background, he'd spent the last few months terrified and had refused to put himself in any situations he deemed to be " health hazards ". No one else moved, Abby wasn't surprised, she suspected half of them welcomed death and wanted to rejoin their families but she wasn't ready to give up yet,

' Ok if that's it me and john will take his truck, Carrie you and Simon take Simon's jeep'

' Oh you taking all the cars then princess? You stranding us here?'

' One, these are our cars you have your own and two were not abandoning you here you chose to stay so go fuck yourself Chris and good luck' she waved to the others and headed over to the truck with john.

They had just opened the doors when they heard it, Farrah, Chris's girlfriend and grade A bitch, shrieked with fear and began yelling. Panic engulfed the camp as six walkers emerged from the trees, Carrie yelped as Simon shoved her out of the way and climbed into his jeep, locking the doors behind him,

' Asshole' john muttered as he passed Abby one of his shotguns. Abby pulled Carrie up and forced her into john's truck. The walkers had the advantage, now out of the ten of them there had been only herself, john and Chris were still fighting them off, Chris had taken out one walker and now three were advancing on him. Abby sat on the back of the truck and fired, she took out one walker while john got the other, Chris managed to take out one more before both Abby and john heard his yell as the last two overpowered him.

Abby turned around in her seat, empty highway behind and in front; Carrie was nestled in between her and john and whimpered occasionally in her sleep. Abby stroked carries head to sooth her every time she let out a moan in her sleep. She'd driven all night and had been forced to stop, the tank was empty so she climbed out and grabbed a jerry can from the back of the truck. John climbed out of the truck and joined her, she replaced the lid on the jerry can and threw it back in the truck,

' Are you alright?'

' Not really…don't suppose anyone is though' he nodded in agreement and lit two cigarettes handing one to her,

' Where do you think rich boy went after he ditched us?'

' God knows, I'm amazed he ditched us he'll never survive alone'

' He panicked'

' We all panicked…not all of us ran though' he nodded

' You should change, she's already traumatised if she sees you looking like that you might finish her off' he smiled and pulled her bag from the back, she looked down at herself, her jeans and top had turned a horrible brown colour and felt crusty. She nodded, tossed her cigarette and began rifling through her bag for new clothes, removing the dead and making sure the others didn't start walking about had been a messy job. She changed quickly and wiped herself over with a damp towel, she left the clothes by the side of the road and climbed back in the truck.

' Where are we gonna go?' Carrie asked drowsily

' Well we're close to Atlanta?' john said

' No we stay out of city's we'll head that way but we're not going into the city'

' Why not?' Carrie asked

' Think about it Carrie how many walkers do you see now?'

' Well…none'

' Exactly they're not exactly grouping up in the woods are they, they're in the cities I just know it'

' Well you trusted my gut instinct, so I'm trusting yours I'll get the map' john said rubbing her arm.

Please review guys x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Camp

Abby had stopped driving for an hour or two to try and sleep but she couldn't relax so she took over from john. She took over driving as they passed through a small town, it looked deserted but she suspected there were walkers lurking somewhere. They came to the main road that headed to Atlanta and she swerved off onto a side road,

' Where does this go?' Carrie said

' Heads to an abandoned quarry mine, we're not going to the mine obviously but we can head out into the woods'

' Freaks me out being so close to the city' Carrie said shivering,

' Carrie maybe you should lose that big sweater you're wearing you look like you're burning up?' Abby said eyeing Carrie with concern,

' No I'm fine…just freaked out'

' I know it was your moms Carrie but you can take it off'

' No! I'm fine Abby' Abby nodded but as she continued driving she and john exchanged worried glances.

Abby drove carefully up a rocky dirt track, the car swerved and rumbled over the rocks, Carries head swayed and john put his hand over his eyes as they trundled on. Abby paused as she saw something, the something seemed to have seen her too because less than a minute later people had gathered just ahead of them,

' What do we do?' Carrie said, her voice shook with nerves

' Let me go speak to them, they look like they're in the same boat we are' Abby said shifting in her seat,

' Take this…just in case' johns face was deadly serious as he handed her his treasured colt pistol, she slid it inside her jeans and pulled her vest over it before opening the car door.

An elderly man with a white beard stepped forward, Abby couldn't help looking at the shotgun in his hands,

' I'm Dale, you folks alright?'

' I'm Abby, we were camping a few miles from here but…'

' Walkers?' Abby nodded

' Well you're more than welcome to join us' he had a kind face, the kind of face you instantly trusted and Abby smiled and nodded. She walked back to the truck and started the engine,

' What are they like?' john asked

' Nice, just nice people in the same situation as us' she pulled away and followed the people up into a small clearing. Dale stood beside a Winnebago; he smiled at them as she parked close by.

' Thanks for helping us, that's Carrie and john in the truck' Abby said walking over to join Dale,

' Oh wouldn't be decent people if we didn't help others would we'

' Well I'll be damned…Abby Murphy is that you?' Abby turned on the spot in surprise and started laughing,

' Holy shit Shane Walsh I don't believe it' Shane moved over to her and dale and pulled her into a hug,

' You two know each other?' dale said in surprise

' Hell yeah best nurse in the county right here' Shane said smiling

' You're a nurse? Well that's excellent we could use a medical personnel round here' Dale said smiling,

' Hey Lori this is Abby she patched me and Rick up a few times' the woman smiled at her and shook Abby's hand,

' Where is Rick?' Abby said looking around

' He err…he didn't make it' Shane said quietly as Lori looked down at the ground

' Oh god I'm so sorry he was a good man' Lori nodded and walked away,

' Your friends gonna leave that truck?' Dale said smiling

' They're still a little jumpy from the other night' she said walking back over to the truck,

' Guys you can come out it's ok there's some folks from the county here' john looked relieved and climbed out, Carrie followed but still looked terrified.

Everyone met everyone and Dale gave them a tour of the camp,

' There's usually more of us but some of the camp have gone into the city for supplies and we got one other guy out there hunting us some dinner' Abby stared at Dale incredulously,

' They went into the city?'

' Had to, we need supplies'

' Is there a hospital in the city Dale?'

' Sort of, it's overrun now we tried to get a few basic medical supplies but we couldn't get near the place'

' What about that town back there, is there a doctors surgery?'

' I believe so, I take it you need to get some stuff, I'd say that place was the safer bet'

' Yeah…I'm just worried about leaving Carrie, she's so scared'

' Don't worry she's been settling in with Amy wait till the others come back and we'll sort it out'

' Thank you Dale, I don't know what we'd do without your help'

' Think nothing of it…to be honest it's nice to know that there's others out there besides us…you start thinking…'

' That you're all that's left and you just can't win?' he smiled faintly and nodded.

They joined the others back at camp, Dale had been right Carrie seemed very relaxed with Amy and john was talking to Shane. Everyone froze at the sound of a car alarm blaring in the distance, they all watched with baited breath as a red dodge challenger roared into the campsite.

' Turn that thing off!' dale shouted as a young Asian man got out of the car with his hands over his ears,

' I don't know how' he yelled back, Abby moved around Dale,

' Pop the hood' she yelled, he argued with others as he sat back in the car, Abby pulled a few wires and they were surrounded by silence again,

' Who's this?' he asked gesturing to Abby, Carrie and john, they were introduced to Glenn just as another truck pulled up. People began to climb out and others rushed to their friends and family, Lori and Carl rushed forwards as Rick walked towards them, Abby and Shane gaped at each other,

' I thought he was dead?' Abby said quietly to Shane, he didn't answer he just walked away in disbelief. They sat around a small fire that night after everyone had been introduced,

' Where's Merle?' Dale asked a man who Abby learned was called T-Dog,

' It's my fault'

' Is he dead?'

' No he's on a roof'

' Someone's gonna have to tell Daryl' Dale said solemnly

' Is Daryl the one who's still out hunting?' Abby asked Dale quietly; he nodded

' I handcuffed him there it's on me' Rick said

' I dropped the keys I should tell him, it's my fault' T-Dog said

' Not to sound racist or anything but it might sound better coming from a white guy I mean come on look what he did to you on that roof' Glenn said squirming slightly

' You really should let me clean those cuts properly' Abby said

' I don't wanna be no trouble' T-Dog said

' No trouble, we owe you guys for taking us in plus it's my job…was my job' he smiled gratefully.

Review please guys x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet Daryl

Abby didn't sleep a wink and she was up before the sun had risen. They had unpacked most of the truck the night before but there were still a few of john's bags in there. She hadn't realised that they literally had no medical supplies in the camp and it was only a matter of time before someone really needed them. She rooted through john's bags and pulled out a few guns, it was the biggest stroke of luck that john had been the owner of the county's only gun shop and they'd been able to clear the shelves before the store got looted.

She carefully screwed silencers to the gun barrels and armed herself to the teeth before climbing into the truck with four empty bags in tow and driving away from the campsite.

' Well where is she, why would she leave us?' Carrie shouted at john her voice shaking,

' Calm down she wouldn't leave us'

' She was talking about a doctors surgery in town yesterday I think she wants supplies' Dale said rubbing his face

' She went alone!' Andrea said running a hand through her hair

' She's a tough cookie, she'll be alright' john said confidently as he comforted a shaking Carrie.

It was bright daylight as Abby drove into the town; Dale had given her a good idea where the surgery was so she drove slowly looking either side of the deserted road for the white building. After 5 minutes she found it and parked right outside the doors and prayed the place hadn't been ransacked. She remained hopeful as she approached the doors and saw they were chained together and locked with a padlock. She picked the lock with a small pocketknife and slowly pushed the door open, there was total silence so she threw the bags over her shoulder, drew her gun and walked through the darkened hallway.

She came to a waiting room and slowly crossed the room her eyes darting everywhere, her heart quickened as she tried to keep her breathing as quiet as possible. She came to the first consultation room and nudged the door open; she scanned her eyes over the room before entering.

Carrie clung to her mothers sweater around her and paced the campsite anxiously,

' Do you want me to wash that for you sweetheart?' carol said gesturing to her mother's sweater,

' No it's fine!' Carrie said sharply, she felt guilty as carol recoiled with a pained look on her face. Everyone's heads darted up as they heard a screech of tires on the dirt road, Abby pulled up; the four bags were tossed in the back of the truck. She climbed out her white vest was soaked with blood and she threw the guns she'd taken back on the car seat before she got out. She joined the others and they looked at her with concern,

' It's walker blood not mine and no I wasn't bitten feel free to inspect me if you want peace of mind' she said calmly

' We believe you honey just don't do that again, you cant just go off on your own like that you scared us all' john said his worry that he'd been hiding so confidently now apparent to everyone,

' Sorry I thought I'd be back sooner but I did get a damn good haul and - ' she stopped as they heard Carl and Carol's daughter Sophia yell and come running out of the woods, they quickly armed themselves and ran in the direction the children had just run from. They reached a small clearing not far from the camp to see a walker hunched over and gorging on a dead deer, three arrows were already stuck in the deer's flesh. Everyone was silent as they slowly edged forwards, the walker paused as he tore at a piece of the deer's muscle and turned to look at them. When they wanted to those walkers could move quickly, he was on his feet and moving towards them the deer long forgotten.

Abby raised her gun but quickly lowered it, it was fine shooting walkers if you had a silencer on the gun but to shoot one now when it would draw others was foolish. Rick, Shane and Morales began to lay into the walker, beating it with whatever they were carrying. Once they managed to beat him onto his knees Dale raised his axe and the thump of sharp metal delving into flesh echoed in the small clearing.

Everyone stood still for a moment; the sound of quick, deep breaths filled the air as them men observed the now beheaded walker in front of them,

' They've never come up this far into the hills before' Dale said his eyes darting to the other men around him, no one answered as a rustling in the bushes made them all alert and on edge. A man walked through, crossbow in hand and covered in dirt; Abby assumed this must be Daryl. She felt bad for him, in a matter of minutes someone would tell him his brother was handcuffed to a roof in the city, he already looked pissed off as he caught sight of the deer,

' God dammit, that was my deer I've been tracking this thing for days' he said walking around the deer's chewed carcass,

' Oh god!' Amy exclaimed as the walkers mouth opened despite it's head no longer being attached to it's body, Daryl didn't hesitate, he raised his crossbow and shot the walkers head through the eye,

' Come on people, the brain, you gotta get 'em through the brain everyone knows that' he pulled the arrow out with a gut churning, squelching sound,

' You think we could just cut around this part?' he said gesturing with a hunting knife to where the walker ad started to eat the carcass,

' No we can't risk it' Shane said in his most serious tone,

' What a waste…god damn fucking walker, son of a…' Daryl ranted and kicked the walker's body in anger.

They walked back to camp and Abby started unloading the bags from the truck, they were a lot heavier and trying to carry four of them while shooting at the random walkers that crossed her path hadn't been easy,

' Dale, does the fridge still work in the RV?'

' Yeah why's that?'

' I need to keep some of this stuff cool have you got space?'

' Yeah the things pretty much empty go ahead' she smiled and sat down with the bags,

' Who are they?' Daryl said his eyes darting from a terrified looking Carrie, to john and finally lingering on Abby,

' Carrie, john and Abby, they're joining us' Shane said, Daryl eyed Abby up and down in her blood soaked vest,

' How many you kill?' he said never taking his eyes off her,

' Bout twelve' she said unzipping a bag and pulling out a handful of pre-sterilized syringes, Daryl nodded as if to give his approval and turned away,

' Merle, hey merle I got some squirrels…. where is he?' he said looking around

' Daryl we need to talk' Shane said calmly, Daryl flicked his finger across his nose as everyone in camp stopped to watch,

' Is he dead?'

' No he's still in the city though' Rick said coming forwards

' And who the hell are you?' Daryl said, Abby could already tell he was quick tempered,

' Rick Grimes'

' Well Rick Grimes why the hell don't you tell me what happened to my brother?'

' I handcuffed him to a rooftop in the city…his recklessness was a danger to us all'

' It's my fault…I dropped the keys' T-Dog chipped in guiltily

' Hang on…let me process this, you're telling me you left my brother handcuffed to a roof in the city for the walkers' Daryl's temper got the better of him and he lunged, T-Dog restrained him but he pulled a knife. Rick and Shane did their best to restrain him and calm him down but Daryl was wounded by their actions,

' They can't get him' T-Dog said breathlessly

' What the fuck you mean they cant get him?' Daryl all but shouted at him, rage flaring in his eyes,

' I chained and padlocked the door to the roof, no walker can get to him'

' So he's still there…well I'm going after him, someone tell me where he is and I'll go' Daryl said grabbing his crossbow,

' He'll do one better than that…he'll show you' Lori said, her tone was thoroughly unimpressed as she looked at Rick,

' What the fuck you mean…you're planning on going back, you just made it out the first time' Shane said angrily,

' It's my fault Merle's still there plus I left my bag behind' Rick said calmly

' You going back for a bag fuck that Rick!' Shane said loosing his cool more and more,

' It's a bag packed with every gun and all the ammunition I could get from the sheriffs office back home, you telling me we couldn't use more weapons to defend ourselves with?'

' I think you're crazy, your gonna get yourself killed for a dumb hick like Merle Dixon?' Shane spat angrily.

They argued for a while, Abby tried to concentrate on sorting out the four bags full of medical supplies, Daryl sat in front of her and rubbed his neck, he was growing more and more impatient as Rick tried to negotiate with the others,

' Come on people let's go!' he said standing up and pacing in frustration, Abby rubbed her face in exasperation; she didn't have half the things she would need if the walkers attacked them,

' I'm going' she said standing up

' Are you fucking crazy?' Shane said angrily

' Nope'

' What the fuck are you going for then?'

' To loot the hospital'

' I don't think that's a good idea' john said standing up

' Doesn't matter if it's a good idea or not, if you wanna stay alive I need to raid hospital supplies' she said grabbing two of the empty bags,

' Fine by me now can we go!' Daryl said impatiently

' You can't go you wont come back from there' Carrie said shakily

' Look they're starting to move into the hills which means their food supply in the city is running out, there wont be anymore corpses in the morgue for them to eat, they'll have cleaned out the hospital by now…I'm going'

' I know a way in but I don't know how to get you to the places you need' Glenn said

' That's fine…thanks Glenn'

' Well you're not going in there alone, we need a plan, any ideas? Glenn you know the layout best'

' Hospital first, then merle and then the bag'

' No merle first!' Daryl shouted

' No point if we go to him first we'll have to double back plus if he needs help Abby will have hospital supplies'

' Fine…fuck it lets go then' he shouted.

Review please peeps x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fuck You Hick Boy!

Abby sat in the back of the van with Daryl, T-Dog and Glenn, she kept her eyes on the ground afraid that if she looked at any of them it would make her more nervous than she already felt.

Rick stopped the van and they all climbed out, Abby grabbed two of the bags she'd emptied and threw them over her shoulder. One was slightly heavier thanks to the guns that john had insisted she take with her,

' Ok Glenn which way is the quickest way to the hospital?' Rick said taking charge,

' We go through a back street that way and we can get to a back entrance I went through before' Glenn said, Abby couldn't help noticing the slight tremor in his voice and felt guilt crush her insides for making him do this,

' I'll be as quick as I can Glenn I promise' she said giving him a weak smile and he nodded,

' Lets get going then' Daryl said grabbing a bag from Abby's arm and walking towards the gap in the wire fence, Abby stared at Rick in surprise,

' You know I'm not sure if he's being a gentleman or if he's planning to knock me out and ditch us with a bag of supplies in tow?' Rick laughed under his breath and they followed Glenn.

It didn't take them too long to get to the back entrance and Abby was quietly happy that they hadn't come across any walkers yet,

' Ok how are we doing this?' Glenn said looking at Rick then Abby,

' The fewer of us that go in, the better' Abby said and Rick nodded in agreement, Glenn flinched slightly as he peered through the small crack in the door,

' You don't have to go Glenn, I could do with having you here in case we need to make a quick exit' Abby said smiling warmly at him, he looked relieved and nodded,

' I'll go I want this done quick so we can find merle' Daryl said standing up

' Ok then Glenn guard the door, me and T-Dog will try and keep watch by the stairs and corridor, be quick you guys' Abby nodded and she and Daryl grabbed the extra bags from Glenn and T-Dog and walked through the door.

Rick and T-Dog followed them and both stopped along the way leaving Abby with Daryl. Daryl walked ahead of her, crossbow at the ready should any walkers try and surprise them. Abby darted in and out of rooms and offices after Daryl had checked them and loaded the bags up with anything she could find,

' You done yet?' Daryl whispered in a frustrated tone,

' Look I know you want to get to your brother but the less you bitch at me the quicker I'll go' she said standing up and slinging the bag over her shoulder.

They walked side by side and listened every few steps for any sounds; Daryl glanced over at Abby a few times,

' Spit it out' she whispered

' What?'

' Whatever you have to say spit it out?'

' Fine I want you to hurry up rich doctor girl so I can go see if my brothers still alive, that ok with you princess?'

' Fuck you hick boy, you know nothing about me…and I'm not a doctor I'm a nurse' she expected angry Daryl to reply but instead he smirked,

' Quite the potty mouth you got there princess'

' Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment' she said smirking back

' Seriously how much longer?'

' I need to check out a couple of the operating theatres and we're done will you chill out already'.

She walked up a flight of stairs with Daryl just ahead of her and he stopped outside some double doors that led to two theatres,

' I wont be long'

' I'm going in with you'

' No I need you to stay here and guard the doors, if they corner us in here we're fucked'

' Fine just…watch your back in there'

' Didn't know you cared' she said smirking as she walked past him.

The putrid smell of rotting flesh hit her as she walked in, the boiling hot weather didn't help matters much either. Lying on the operating table was the body of what she assumed was once a woman, though it was difficult to tell the carcass had been picked clean.

In no mood to hang around in the hot, stinking ambience that was once an operating theatre she scrambled about as quickly and as quietly as she could grabbing anything she could use. Daryl stuck his head round the door to check on her and scrunched his face up at the smell,

' Ahh fuck how are you still alive in there it stinks?'

' I'm done lets get the fuck out of here' Abby said heaving the bags onto her shoulders. They felt like they weighed a ton and the straps were cutting into her skin as soon as they'd got back down the stairs,

' Gimme one of them' Daryl said holding his hand out

' I'm fine just pay attention'

' Will you stop arguing with me and give me the damn bag'

' Stop arguing with me and be ready to kill'

' God dammit…what is your problem?'

' My problem! I'm not the one picking fights'

' Sorry princess I thought you could hack it but you're all talk I guess your missing daddy's credit card, your fancy convertible car, your rich doctor boyfriend and your big house and…' he stopped talking as Abby pulled the gun on him and pointed it at his forehead,

' You gonna shoot me rich girl…what's the matter don't like the truth…go on then do it!' Abby simply stared at him; her hand was steady as a rock as she pointed the gun at him,

' I knew you'd be one of them'

' One of what?'

' One of them selfish fuckers who kills those around them and makes off with everything…what is it you just wanted a couple of bodyguards you could push onto the walkers so you'd be safe is that it?' Abby chewed the inside of her cheek angrily,

' Least your smart enough to put a silencer on that gun, Rick and the others wont suspect a thing if you go running back saying walkers got me will – ' Daryl didn't finish his sentence the gun may have had a silencer but it still made his teeth rattle in his skull as it went off beside his head.

He stared at her with stony eyes before turning to see what had thumped to the ground behind him. He hadn't even heard it coming and she'd hit it square between the eyes.

Abby walked around Daryl, she didn't meet his eyes, and nudged the walker with her foot. It had been maybe 5 or 6 feet away from him and he hadn't heard it coming, he turned and followed her as she moved quickly, despite the heavy bags, through the hospital corridors.

Go on review, do it for Daryl :) x


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long guys. Hope you enjoy

Please review so I know you're still out there

Chapter 5: Rooftop Drama

Abby walked quickly, her eyes darting in all directions and the gun still clasped in her hand. She could hear Daryl right behind her but didn't turn round; they hadn't spoken a word to each other since she'd shot the walker.

They got back downstairs and joined the others, they all looked nervous when they saw Abby with the gun in her hand,

' You ok?' Rick said quietly

' Fine, just a walker'

' Only one?' he said looking surprised

' What did you expect, they're all out in the streets now, there's nothing left for them in there' he nodded

' Can we go and find Merle now?' Daryl said, he looked agitated and wouldn't look at Abby,

' Yeah alright we'll go' Rick said rubbing the back of his neck and taking the bag off Abby.

They moved quickly through the building, they came across one walker, a girl probably the same age as Carrie,

'Damn! You is one ugly skank' Daryl muttered before firing an arrow into the walkers forehead.

Daryl rushed up the stairs, he was biting his lip and pacing as T-Dog pulled Dale's bolt cutters out of a bag. Abby watched Daryl clench and unclench his fist as T-Dog snapped the padlock on the chain. Daryl pushed forwards and ran as soon as the door was open, the others followed and Rick and Abby glanced at each other, a moment of mingled fear and worry on both their faces.

Daryl ran to the pipe and screamed, Abby pushed through the others on instinct, screams meant pain and she had to help. In the few seconds she was making her way over to Daryl horrible images flashed through her mind.

What if they had managed to get to Merle?

What if he was dying and she couldn't do anything, would Daryl blame her?

Would it be him pulling the gun on her this time?

She stumbled mid step and stared at the ground, Daryl paced next to her his hands clasped behind his neck and a pained look on his face. Rick stood next to Abby and the two of them stared at the same thing on the ground: Merle's severed hand.

Abby's eyes darted from the hand to the hack saw and finally to the handcuffs hanging from the pipe covered in dark congealed blood. Her stomach twisted and she put her hand to her mouth, Rick put a hand on her back and gently forced her away. Daryl spun round and pointed the crossbow at T-Dogs head, T-Dog didn't flinch but Rick was fast,

' I wont hesitate' he said in a warning tone as he pointed his gun at Daryl's head, Daryl lowered the crossbow and walked away.

She stared at Daryl and felt guilty when he looked up and saw her watching him; he stared at her for a moment before breaking away and walking over to where the others stood.

' He ain't dead' Daryl said shuffling along the ground, Abby joined the others and they watched him and Abby finally saw what Daryl was following,

' Holy shit! He is alive or…could be anyway' she said and pointed to the trail of slightly fresher blood on the ground. Daryl doubled back and knelt down beside Merle's severed hand. He took a blue cloth from his pocket and carefully wrapped the hand in it; he did so without looking at any of them before standing up and following the trail.

They followed the trail on the floor and the smears on the doors and walls down through the building; Daryl led the way, his crossbow in hand, he occasionally shouted merle's name but got no reply. They got to the lower floors and came to the buildings kitchen area, it became obvious Merle had been here. A few walkers lay on the ground their heads caved in,

' Had enough in him to take out these two sons of bitches…and one handed, told you he was tough you feed him a hammer he'd crap out nails' Daryl said.

' What's that smell?' T-Dog said as he wrinkled his nose,

' Smells like burning' Glenn said looking around; Rick crossed the room to one of the kitchens stoves, one of the hobs was burning and Abby guessed what the smell was. It was a familiar smell to her, one you never got used to when you worked in the burns unit at a hospital,

' What is that?' Glenn said as Rick picked up a metal implement,

' Skin' abbey whispered and they stared at her

' He cauterised the stump' she said grimly

' Told you he was tough, nobody could kill Merle but Merle' Daryl said

' He's lost a lot of blood' Rick said

' Didn't stop him busting out of this death trap' Daryl muttered, they began arguing about the walkers and Merle's chances of survival since he'd left the building.

It was finally decided they'd search a little more for Merle but only after they had the guns Rick had left in the street,

' Abby you need to get this stuff back to camp, we didn't come all this way to lose it if we get ambushed by walkers' Rick said, she nodded,

' I need to get some of this stuff into Dale's fridge as soon as I can'

' Right, Glenn we need a car' Glenn nodded stiffly still looking at the burning hob and walked outside. He returned a couple of minutes later,

' There's a car at the end of the alley, not too many walkers about either, it's a back street and I think they stick mostly to the main roads' she nodded

' Right we all go, Abby get out onto the dirt track, stay away from the main roads and don't stop'

' Chill out Rick I got this far' she said shouldering one of the bags, Daryl picked up the other one and they moved towards the door. She was alone at the entrance with Daryl while Rick, Glenn and T-Dog tried to figure out a road she could take.

' Where'd you learn to shoot?' Daryl muttered quietly

' John showed me, used to take me to the firing range'

' You're pretty close to him?'

' He's like a dad to me…sorry about Merle, but from what you've said I think he's alright, seems like a real survivor' Daryl smirked and nodded.

She put the bag down and grabbed her gun she checked the silencer was on properly and that it was loaded as Daryl loaded his crossbow,

' Right let's go' Glenn said.

They grabbed the bags and followed him silently down the alleyway. They got to the opening of the alleyway and looked around, there was one walker but he was wandering away from them. Abby put the bag down and lay down flat on the pavement,

' What the fuck are you doing? This ain't no time to nap' T-Dog said hissing quietly,

' I'm checking under the car for walkers dick!' she spat back at him, she stood up and she could see Daryl smirking. They crossed the pavement and Daryl checked the car before tossing the bags in. abbey walked round, the gun still clasped tightly in her hand, and climbed into the drivers seat. She searched the glove compartment and the floor but couldn't find any keys,

' Nice job, we got a car and no keys' Daryl snapped at Glenn

' Relax…I got it' abbey said as she crouched down and ripped some wires out, a few seconds later the engine roared to life and she was relieved to see the car had a full tank of fuel,

' You hotwire cars too?' Daryl said standing next to the window; she simply smiled back at him,

' Abby, be careful' Rick said, she nodded and reversed the car straight back and spun it round.

She had her foot flat to the floor as she sped away; she glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the four specs walking back towards the alleyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while but whoop the walking dead is back and there was lots of Daryl :)**

**Just a reminder that I'm not following the exact plot so situations will change slightly, thanks guys please review xxx**

Chapter 6: Under That Sweater

Abby couldn't help the relief she felt when she got back to the camp; she hadn't even realised how tense she'd been. She also noted the relief on john and carries faces when they saw her.

She began unpacking the supplies into dales fridge and kept the extra things like bandages in one of the bags. She walked down from the camp to the quarry where she saw the others washing their clothes and talking. Laurie stood up as she walked down,

' Are you all back?' she looked sick with worry

' Just me, the others are still looking merle and trying to get to that bag of guns Rick left behind'

' Any sign of merle?' Andrea said as she scrubbed a t-shirt

' Well… kinda'

' What do you mean kinda?' Andrea said pausing her washing to stare at Abby,

' Well…we found…we found his hand'

' Oh my god they got him!' Jacqui said putting her hand to her mouth

' No, no…well we don't think they have…we're pretty sure merle cut his own hand off and escaped'

' Jesus that's kinda sick!' Amy said grimacing.

The guys returned in the van a few hours later with no merle and no guns,

' What happened?' Abby asked Glenn as he climbed out the back of the van

' We couldn't get to the guns there were walkers everywhere and we couldn't find any trace of merle'

' Fuck…everyone ok?'

' Yeah…well Daryl's not happy but who would be' he walked away and Abby looked at Daryl who was still sitting in the back of the van. He watched Abby hesitate at the door but she didn't climb in and he was grateful, the mood he was in at the moment it was likely princess would have to pull that gun on him again. He watched her leave and had to give it to her, she had good instincts.

The guys agreed to go back in a couple of days and try to get the guns again. Abby sat down by the water with the other girls, it was kind of an unspoken law in the group that if all the girls were down by the water the guys stayed in camp to respect their privacy. Though carols husband Ed never acknowledged it.

Carrie sat huddled up in the same big sweater that had been her moms. Abby wiped her forehead and stared at Carrie,

' Carrie I can't stand this heat, how the hell can you sit there in that sweater?'

' I'm fine' she mumbled

' You're not…Carrie talk to me…just tell me what's going on?'

' I…I cant' Carrie's voice cracked and Abby rubbed her back gently

' You know you can always tell me anything Carrie…it's up to you I'm not gonna try and force you' Carrie looked up at her; she was biting her lip so hard it had turned white. Carrie sat back and raised the sweater and Abby gasped.

Carrie left Abby and went back to camp. None of the others had seen and Abby was grateful, she needed time to think this through.

She joined the others and smiled and gossiped with them. It was nice to see carol smile, it didn't happen very often. She felt awful for thinking it but Abby couldn't stand to look at carol and Sophia. It was too hard to look at them and know exactly how they felt.

Slowly the others went back to camp, Abby had washed and was pulling her vest back on when Daryl trudged down the gravel slope. She did her shorts up and kept her head down, no one had really spoken to Daryl much since the merle incident.

Abby leant down by the water and wrung the excess water out of her hair; she straightened up and saw Daryl staring at her,

' You coming back with us?' he said squinting in the bright sunlight, she walked over and sat near him as she began to pull her boots back on,

' Not this time…besides I haven't got a good enough reason to go and I'll just get bitched at'

' What's up with the kid?' she raised her head slowly, he was staring her down,

' What?' she said trying to act nonchalant

' The kid…she showed you something earlier…what's going on?'

' You make a habit of spying on all of us when we're down here?' she snapped

' No…what's she hiding under that sweater?' he said leaning forward

' Now you do sound like a pervert' she said standing up and starting to walk away, she underestimated how quick Daryl was. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back,

' Get…your fucking…hand off me…now!' she hissed at him under her breath,

' I ain't as stupid as you think I am princess…you think I haven't worked out what's going on? Abby didn't say a word but she was starting to panic about Carrie,

' I never said you were stupid…I said you were hick boy' she muttered as she sat back down, he sat next to her but she noticed he had his hand on his knife as he did,

' So go on then…tell me I've got it wrong' he said quietly, he gestured with his hand and Abby nodded,

' Please don't tell anyone Daryl…she's so scared…how did you know anyway?'

' I figured it was the case yesterday but I didn't say anything…I saw a girl do the exact same thing…they think layers hide it…but eventually everyone will find out…specially when the screaming starts' she looked at him and rubbed her face,

' What do I do?' she murmured

' Deal with it when you have to…thanks for…earlier…you know when…when you…'

' Saved your ass?' she said smiling

' Yeah that…so what's your story princ-…Abby?' she laughed and ran her hand through her damp hair,

' It's too long'

' We ain't got nothing but time' he was drawing in the dirt with his hunting knife as he spoke,

' What's your story hick b-…Daryl?' she said jokingly

' I'll share when you share' he looked up and her and she could see he was trying not to smile,

' You'll be waiting a while then' she said smirking.

**Review please my lovelies xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Night Terrors

The guys went back into the city the next day. Abby stayed behind and attempted to try and do a stock take of what she'd managed to get from the hospital.

She wandered down to the water with Laurie afterwards and they joined the others in washing and talking. She liked this little ritual they had, it seemed almost civilised considering the current situation.

They laughed and talked about the things they missed, Abby couldn't help watching Ed out of the corner of her eye; his very presence near them put her on edge.

It wasn't long before Ed kicked off, of course he would carol was smiling and enjoying herself, he had to put a stop to that.

He argued with Andrea and Jacqui before he struck carol in front of them all, Shane waded in to get him away from her. Abby was glad Shane was there to restrain Ed, but he didn't just restrain him. Instead Shane decided to kick the living shit out of Ed until carols screaming stopped him.

Abby watched Shane walk away; she'd never seen him like that before.

It got dark and the guys still weren't back. Some people were shunning Jim for his strange behaviour earlier on that day; well it wasn't exactly normal to randomly dig graves. They kept the fire low and conversation to a minimum, they were all listening for the sound of tires on the road.

Rick, Glenn, T-dog and Daryl ran along the road and started up the incline to the camp. Daryl was silent, he couldn't believe merle had stolen the van…well secretly he could believe.

Abby was talking to Laurie when Amy's scream ripped through the quiet night air. Within seconds everyone was on their feet and arming themselves, Carrie was crying next to Abby as they watched Amy get a chunk bitten out of her arm by a walker.

Abby fired as many shots as she could but reloading was going to be difficult. She got Carrie back to the others and managed to reload the gun before the walkers got to close.

Three walkers began to advance on the cluster of unarmed people in the camp and Abby fired at them, she hit one in the head and watched half his skull shatter onto his two fellow walkers. She ran, she had to get them away from the others and it seemed to be working. It was going ok until she tripped, she hit the ground and spun round. She fired and took out one of the two walkers but the other one kept coming and she was out of ammo.

They'd heard the screams and now all four were racing up the hill to get to the camp. Daryl charged ahead of the others and saw the walker and then he saw Abby.

Abby suddenly froze, she hadn't frozen up in fear like this for years but it was like seeing your own death coming right at you. It was also knowing what you would become if they didn't kill you.

The walker lunged at her. Abby wanted so badly to move or at least shut her eyes but she couldn't.

Suddenly the walker jerked backwards and hit the ground. Abby slowly turned around to see Daryl running up to her; he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up.

The next day was awful; Abby sat in Daryl's truck where he'd put her last night and watched Andrea.

Andrea hadn't left Amy's side all night; everyone was waiting with baited breath for the inevitable.

Abby jumped as Daryl took a break from pick axing the walkers and opened the truck door; he leant against the seat and was silent for a moment. He seemed to be judging whether or not it was safe to talk to her,

' What happened…thought you could handle yourself?' he said, he was mocking her instead he almost seemed…worried,

' I…I don't know I just froze' she continued to stare at Andrea

' Guess it was just my turn to save your ass?' she could tell he had a little smile as he said it. He grabbed the pickaxe and walked away again to continue his job.

Heads turned as Amy raised her hand, Andrea was talking quietly to her as Abby got out of the truck. Everyone's hearts were in their throats waiting to see how Andrea would react. It hit everyone when the gunshot rang out and Amy hit the ground. It went quiet as Andrea sobbed and people gradually resumed what they had been doing.

Abby walked over to Daryl, she couldn't explain it but she liked to be near him, it made her feel safe. She watched him as he stood over Ed's body; carol walked over and asked for the pickaxe. Daryl paused and caught Abby's eye, Abby nodded and he handed it over to carol. He walked over to Abby and they watched carol slam the pickaxe into Ed's skull. They both flinched at seeing the usually demure carol cry and slam the axe down one more time. Everyone turned as Jacqui began to shout,

' He's been bit…. Jim's been bit!' she shouted, Jim looked cornered and an argument soon broke out. Daryl threatened Jim with the pickaxe, which made Rick pull a gun on him,

' Thought we didn't shoot our own?' Daryl said as he walked away

' We go to the CDC, maybe they're working on a cure and then they could help Jim' the debate about going to the CDC had been going since the attack and Abby was all for getting out of these woods.

Morales and his family announced they were going to Alabama to see if the family they had there were still alive. The remaining campers climbed into the trucks; the cars she and Glenn had brought back and her truck were emptied of fuel and left behind. Rick taped a map and a message to the red car for someone he'd met before arriving at the camp. Carrie and john climbed into dale's RV and Abby joined Daryl in his truck.

They stayed silent for a while but it was a strangely comfortable silence. They weren't far out of the camp when everyone suddenly had to hit the breaks,

' What the fuck!' Daryl cursed as he grabbed his crossbow and jumped out of the truck, Abby followed him and looked ahead. Everyone was peering out of windows or climbing out of the vehicles to see what was going on.

They watched as a lone figure ran down the road towards them.

**Review please xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: $40

Abby stayed close to Daryl and slowly the whole group, minus the kids, were out of the cars and looking ahead to see who or what was coming at them. Abby could see that Daryl was gripping his crossbow; he was ready to fire should it be a walker,

' Can you tell who it is?' Andrea asked dale who had pulled out his binoculars to get a better look,

' Young guy…not a walker' there was a collective sigh from all of them as they waited for him to reach them but Abby noticed Daryl's hands hadn't eased up on the crossbow,

' Oh fuck!' Abby moaned as she realised who it was,

' Oh…it's not _him_ is it?' john groaned next to her

' Yeah…it's him' she muttered, her jaw slightly clenched,

' Who is it?' Rick said turning to look at them

' His names Simon Cunningham, I used to work with him at the hospital before…all of this, when our camp got attacked he shoved Carrie out oh his jeep and drove off to leave us to fight the walkers off'

' i remember him...rich boy right?' shane said looking at abby who nodded,

' Prick' john muttered angrily.

Simon reached them and dramatically slumped over, panting for breath. He didn't seem to have noticed, john, Carrie and Abby standing at the back,

' You want me to fuck with him?' Daryl muttered to Abby, she bit back a laugh and shook her head,

' Not even a little bit?' he said quieter

' Don't tempt me Dixon' she murmured though a stifled laugh, Daryl smirked and they turned their attention back to Simon,

' Please… help me, I've been running for days from walkers that killed all my camp mates…please spare me some water and let me come with you?'

' What happened to the jeep?' Abby said stepping to the front of the crowd, he stared at her aghast and struggled to speak,

' Now these camp mates you spoke of…would the dead ones be us or did you screw another group of people over Simon?' john said smiling maliciously, Simon went on the defensive,

' Whatever they've told you is a lie, they abandoned me in the woods and left me to die…I'm a doctor I help people, I wouldn't hurt anyone' he was doing his best to play innocent, Abby scoffed and rolled her eyes,

' Look…I know you three aren't happy about this but I can't leave anyone behind' Rick said diplomatically, Abby eyed Daryl's crossbow and he moved it away from her with a smirk,

' Excuse me…three of you?' Simon said feebly, Carrie stepped forwards and glared at him hatefully,

' Yeah three of us' Carrie said shaking,

' Fine if he's coming then can we go…just keep him away from me' Abby said glaring at Simon,

' Fine by me I don't wanna share anything with the girl who whored herself out to pay for medical school' Abby stopped dead in her tracks, she could feel everyone's eyes burning into the back of her neck,

' Oh…. didn't tell anyone about that did you Abby…didn't tell them you fucked for money in med school' the triumph in Simon's voice cut through her. She turned slightly and saw the pained look in john's eyes and the shock in Carrie's before turning round and walking back to Daryl's truck.

She sat in the truck and aced the window, her hand shielding her eyes. She heard the door open and the truck trembled as Daryl climbed in and slammed the door behind him. They sat still for a moment, Daryl waited for the others to get in their vehicles and go but he kept glancing over to Abby,

' You want me to kill him? I can make it look like a hunting accident if you want' Daryl said calmly as he watched Simon climb into Shane's truck. Abby shook her head and he started the engine again.

It was a few miles down the road before she took her hand away from her face and another few miles before she finally turned away from the window. Daryl glanced over at her every few minutes; she hadn't been crying he noticed; she just seemed humiliated.

' I wasn't a whore' she finally mumbled, he turned to her

' Or a prostitute or anything else like that…I didn't and have never fucked anyone for money' her voice trembled slightly and Daryl nodded

' Damn does that mean the $40 in my bag is wasted on you?' he paused to see if she would laugh or hit him, he was glad when she gave him a small smile,

' $40! How cheap do you think I am?' she said laughing a little, Daryl laughed and rubbed his face,

' I'd never call you cheap princess…so why'd he say that?' he glanced over at her, Abby pushed her hair back and looked at him,

' I wasn't a prostitute…but I was a stripper' Daryl's mouth fell open into a shocked 'o' shape,

' Really?' he said in sounding slightly impressed,

' It paid really good money and unlike Simon I didn't have a rich mummy and daddy who paid for everything I wanted, I had to pay my own way through med school and stripping did that' she stared down at her hands as she spoke,

' I take it you never told anyone you stripped though?' she shook her head

' No…no one to tell really…except john and I just couldn't stand him knowing I did that, I mean look how ashamed he looked when Simon said that'

' Yeah when he thought you were fucking for money, that's way worse than getting naked for a couple of minutes'

' Is it? I'm not so sure he'll see it that way' they were silent for a moment before Daryl suddenly spoke,

' Ok little question, if we get to this place and there's no cure and it's a dead cert that we're going to die…would my $40 get me a lap dance?' she laughed loudly and Daryl smirked,

' Ask me nearer that time' she said still laughing

' And to think I thought you were an innocent little princess…. one who admittedly will kill any walker within a few feet of her but still' he sat back in his seat and steadied the steering wheel with his knees,

' I think everyone here is hiding something' she said putting her feet up on the dashboard so she could stretch her legs,

' So now I know a little something about you…why not share the rest?' she looked over to him and smiled,

' I think I'd rather give you the lap dance' she said her smile fading

' Oh come on it can't be that bad?' he turned to look at her when she didn't answer but she had resumed looking out of the window again.

**Review please x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ghost Town

It began to get dark and everyone was running out of gas. They drove down a small dirt road and came to an abandoned farm. They could see a small town in the distance and it was agreed they'd check it out for gas and supplies in the morning.

No one wanted to sleep out in tents after the camp attack so they locked themselves in the vehicles. Abby and Daryl slumped down in the seats and covered the windows with various items of clothing.

Abby opened her eyes and pulled back a corner of the t-shirt that was covering her window; it was still fairly dark outside but the sun would rise soon. She sat up and stretched in her seat. Daryl was turned away from her so she wasn't sure if he was asleep or not but when he didn't move she slowly unlocked her door and slid out of his truck.

She sat on the ground and pulled her boots on. It was already hot and she was still in her bloodied clothes from the camp attack, she stood up and walked to the back of Daryl's truck looking around warily. She pulled back the canvas sheeting that was covering merles bike and a few bags. She found her own and tugged it free of the others, setting it down she began to rifle through it until she came to some slightly cleaner clothes.

Daryl had woken up before Abby, he'd found himself staring at her and for a few brief moments wondering what she had looked like when she had been on stage peeling clothes of her body. He saw her stir in her sleep and turned around so she couldn't see he was awake. He waited for her to gently close the truck door before he moved again. He tugged the t-shirt covering his window down and saw Abby at the back of the truck. He watched her pull her jeans and shirt off and shake her hair loose in the early sunlight. She turned so she was sideways and removed her underwear as he watched Daryl cursed under his breath and rubbed his face.

Abby pulled her denim shorts and a grey vest on, she had to scrape her hair up into a messy bun; the thought of attempting to get a brush through the tangles was too much this early.

She jumped when she heard Daryl's truck door click shut. He walked over to her, stretching his neck as he did;

' Where you going?' he murmured as he pulled his shirt over his head, Abby had a chance to glimpse Daryl's body while she put things in her bag, he had muscle,

' Might go and check out the town nearby'

' Trying to avoid everyone then?' he smirked as he pulled a shirt with the sleeves cut off on,

' You coming?' she said refusing to acknowledge his question, he nodded.

They emptied the back of Daryl's truck as quietly as they could and threw a few empty bags in.

The town was silent and dead; Abby finally understood what people meant when they spoke about ghost towns. She and Daryl walked side by side, both glancing around but so far they were alone,

' You really don't wanna face people do ya?' Daryl muttered as they passed what used to be a bar,

' Can you just drop it!' she hissed angrily

' What are you so worried about…the whole worlds gone to shit and you're worried about a couple of people judging you…bit fucked up don't ya think?'

' Daryl…please just talk about something else' she whispered exasperatedly

' Ok…where'd you get that big scar on your back?' she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him,

' What…what did you say?'

' You got a big scar on your lower back…where'd you get it?'

' Oh my god were…you watched me this morning?' he didn't look at her but she knew she was right,

' Oh fucking great did you enjoy it!' she spat angrily at him and stormed away from him into a large supermarket. Daryl sighed and followed her, he could see her shaking with rage as she pretended to check the sell by dates on some cans,

' I wasn't perving or nothing…I just…'

' You know what I don't want to talk about it…you think I'd be used to have guys stare at me when I'm naked' he was about to reply when they both looked up.

Daryl grabbed Abby's arm and they ran over to a display near in the centre of the store. Abby crawled under the table and lay on the small platform under it, Daryl climbed under, as the footsteps got closer. He was lying on top of Abby; there was no gap between their bodies as they lay face to face. They stared at each other both barely breathing as the shadows began to walk past the table. It was silent for a moment as the first wave passed, Abby let out a deep shuddering breath and Daryl stared at her. He could feel her shaking beneath him,

' Daryl?' she whispered hoarsely, he could hear the fear in her voice,

' I know…I know' he said quietly, he paused briefly before he slid his hand up the sides of their bodies, his fingers brushed against the soft skin on her thigh as he did, and gripped her hand.

They both lay under the table. Daryl could feel Abby's chest rising and falling underneath his, her hips were pushing against his and she was still gripping his hand, under any other circumstances he would have been enjoying this moment.

Daryl gently pressed a finger to Abby's lips to silence her; he secretly did it so he could feel how soft her lips were.

They left the store without looking back and walked to the edge of town back to the truck. They climbed in and sat still for a moment,

' You ok?' Daryl muttered without looking at her

' Yeah…I'm ok' her voice was still a little shaky

' Thanks for holding my hand' she added giving him a still shaky smile, he smiled and started the truck,

' My dad' Abby muttered as Daryl pulled away to look for a gas station,

' Huh?' Daryl said turning to her

' My dad gave me that scar' Daryl reclined in his seat

' You're old man was an asshole too huh?' she nodded

' He wasn't always…it's like…'

' One day he just snapped and a bottle became more important than anything else?' Daryl murmured darkly, she nodded and decided not to press him any further on the subject of fathers,

' So…is the scar all you saw?' she said playfully accusing him, Daryl smirked and nodded,

' Yeah you kept moving so I didn't get a good look' she laughed and rubbed her face.

Review please guys x

P.s. who's loving all the extra Daryl we're getting in season two… I am! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Blood Is Thicker Than Water

They found a gas station a few miles down the road and Daryl stopped just down the road from it. Abby slid out of the truck and waited for Daryl who was making sure his crossbow was ready, just in case. They walked side by side down the road till they came to the gas station,

' You ok to do this?' Daryl asked looking around

' I'm fine…lets just get this over with' she said shouldering a bag, they picked up the jerry cans and crossed the forecourt to the pumps.

They were both relieved to find there was still gas. Abby filled the cans while Daryl watched her back,

' So how'd you meet preggo?' Daryl said after a long silence

' I assume you mean Carrie…she lived down the street from me and I treated her in hospital a few times'

' Why…her old man an asshole too?'

' Nope…she was a cheerleader'

' Oh yeah well that is a dangerous profession' he muttered, Abby smiled

' Not a jock in school then Dixon?'

' What do you think prom queen?' he said smirking

' Oh please…prom queen'

' What you telling me you weren't queen at some point in high school?' he said raising a smirking eyebrow,

' Nope…more of an outsider' she said twisting the cap back onto one of the full jerry cans, he looked at her with an unreadable expression,

' What's that look for?' she said standing up

' Just surprised…you seem to normal to have been an outsider'

' You keep yourself to yourself when you don't want people to ask questions like where'd you get that bruise or was that your old man I saw kicking the shit out of that guy in the street' she said picking up one of the cans, Daryl grabbed the other two cans and they walked back to the truck.

They loaded the other cans into the truck and headed back with a couple of bags to see if there was anything they could take back at the station,

' So what is merle like?' she said as they walked back, he looked at her and squinted as the sunlight hit his eyes,

' Sorry…sore subject' she said quietly

' Nah it's just…you asked what he _is_ like not what _was_ he like…merle is…kinda hard to answer he's my brother, I know he didn't get on with everyone but…you know…'

' Bloods thicker than water' she said quietly, he nodded and looked at her, eyes still squinting from the light, and kicked a stone in the road,

' Yeah…I admit he's got faults…pretty big faults…but who hasn't?' she nodded,

' Hey you're talking to a former stripper I cant comment on anyone' she said smiling, Daryl laughed quietly.

Daryl went first; he pushed the door open slowly and looked around before he moved in far enough for Abby to follow him. He put his hand up to keep her back and began looking round the small store and checking they were safe. When he was happy he waved her forwards and they began to fill the bags with bottles and any food that hadn't gone off,

' I'm gonna check the back, stay close' he said giving her a stern look, she nodded and continued throwing bottles of water into a bag.

Abby put her gun on the now empty shelf and pushed her hair out of her damp face, the store was roasting and she could have happily emptied a few of the bottles then and there.

She reclined her head back and closed her eyes.

Abby hit the hard, shiny floor and instantly began to struggle. She looked down and saw the walker gripping tightly to her ankle; her gun was up on the shelf out of reach.

She aimed a few kicks at him but he was strong, he let out his strangled growls as he attempted to take a chunk out of her leg,

' DARYLLL!' she screamed hoarsely as she struggled and kicked at the walker. She thrashed about on the floor, determined not to keep still long enough for him to sink his teeth into her, she let out a few more hoarse screams and grabbed the edge of the metal shelf as she tried desperately to pull herself free of his vice like grip.

She heard the twang and air whipped above her.

The grip on her ankle lapsed and she unclenched her eyes and looked down. A familiar arrow was sticking out of the walkers' head; she looked up and saw Daryl standing over her his crossbow still raised as though he'd frozen.

He didn't say a word. He put the crossbow down and grabbed both her hands. He gently pulled her away from the grey hand that had seconds ago been pulling her to the jaws of the walker.

He let go of her and she scrambled back until her back hit the wall, he crouched at her feet and picked up the leg the walker had grabbed. He ran his rough hands over her leg to check she hadn't been bitten. Abby found it oddly soothing,

' You ok?' he said quietly still holding and looking at her leg, she nodded feeling slightly numb. She didn't quite trust her voice not to give her away and show how scared she was. Daryl stood up and picked up his crossbow, he walked over to the wall and sank down next to her,

' It's ok Abby…you're ok…' he put his free arm round her shoulders. It was a rare moment for him to allow himself to be this caring around someone; he'd been looking out for himself for so long it felt strange to do it for someone else. Abby let her head loll to the side and rest on his shoulder as she took a few shaky breaths and continued to stare at the walker.

They sat still for a while; Daryl occasionally rubbed the top of Abby's arm until she stopped shaking. He stood up and pulled her up after him,

' That's enough…let's head back' he said quietly, she nodded and looked at the bag that was lying close to the walker. Daryl squeezed her shoulder and walked over to it and picked it up, he shouldered it before he plucked the arrow out of the walkers' head and grabbed her gun off the shelf.

She sat in Daryl's truck while he tossed the bags into the back. He climbed in and looked over at her; she was staring dead ahead at the gas station. He reached over hesitantly and squeezed her knee; she turned to look at him slowly before she quickly slid across the seat. She was right next to him, he was about to speak when she put a hand on his cheek and kissed him…

**Review if you love Daryl x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: CDC

She pulled away from Daryl and slid back over to her seat, Daryl didn't say a word he just started the ignition and started driving back to the others.

They got out of the truck, the others were up and Rick charged over to them,

' Where the hell were you two? You scared us all!' he said in a low but angry voice,

' We went to check out the town and see what we could scrounge' Daryl said as if Rick was overreacting,

' Did you get anything?' Laurie asked in a much calmer tone,

' Not much food but we got some water and some gas' Daryl said unloading the jerry cans and bags from the back of the truck,

' You should have woken us up what if you were attacked?' Rick said rubbing his face exasperatedly,

' We were…we took care of it' Daryl said scowling at Rick

' Are you both ok?' Laurie said eyeing Abby in particular

' We're both here ain't we?' Daryl said quickly so Laurie focused on him, she nodded and picked up one of the bags to start sharing the water out.

Abby glanced over and saw john and Carrie watching her, she looked away and walked away from the camp.

She sat under a tree not far from the camp and looked at her ankle, it was still faintly red from where the walker had grabbed her,

' You used to do the same thing when you were a kid' john said sinking down next to her,

' Huh?' she said looking at him

' Run away when you thought you'd upset someone' he said putting an arm round her shoulders,

' Haven't I though…I saw your face when Simon said what I did…you looked so disgusted' she said putting her head on her knees,

' Abby…I wasn't disgusted I was just shocked…you could've come to me I would've helped you pay for medical school'

' I didn't want your money john…you've done more than enough for me I couldn't ask you for more, and for the record I wasn't a prostitute…I was a stripper though and I'm sorry I lied to you…I just never wanted to see that look on your face'

' Abby…you've been like a daughter to me…more than that in my mind you are my daughter and no matter what I will always be proud of you' she looked up at him, he smiled warmly at her and squeezed her shoulders.

She sat with john for a while, enjoying one of their comfortable silences. John coughed and clutched his side,

' How are you feeling today?' she said suddenly alert

' I'm fine…don't fuss' she held his hand tightly and continued to look at him with concern,

' I do worry though john'

' Abby I know…I'm limited' she bit her lip and hugged john, her hugs with john always took her back to when she was a kid, it was always a moment she cherished.

They filled up the cars and the RV and started back on the road to the CDC. Abby and Daryl were totally silent; she was still slightly embarrassed about kissing him. Except when she played it back in her mind it was more like she'd pounced on a reluctant Daryl.

After about an hour all the cars abruptly stopped and Daryl and Abby watched as Jim hobbled out of the RV. Jim requested they leave him by the side of the road,

' I can't take the movement anymore, I feel like my bones a shards of glass' he said wincing as he sat with his back to a tree,

' Are you sure you want this…the CDC…?' Rick said quietly

' There isn't a cure Rick and I don't want to become a lab rat…I don't want to hurt any of you…just let me have this my way?' he half pleaded as though Rick was going to force him back into the RV,

' Let the man have his wish' john said stepping forward and shaking Jim's hand. One by one they all said goodbye to Jim, even Daryl who had been ready to kill Jim a matter of hours ago, inclined his head to Jim before heading back to the truck.

They could see the city in the horizon, it had taken them most of the day to get there and people were beginning to get antsy at the thought of being in a city with the daylight fading.

They lined the cars up and waited for Rick to emerge from carol's jeep. Daryl fidgeted in his seat and looked over at Abby; they had barely spoken to each other since the kiss,

' You're pretty close to him aren't you?' Daryl said quietly

' I think of him as my dad' she said quietly

' What happened to your old man?'

' Don't know…my mum grabbed me one night and said we were going and I never saw him again'

' What was your mom like?' he said looking around to see if any of the others had got out of their vehicles yet,

' As bad as him in ways' she said as she got out of the truck, she had a shotgun and johns gun ready as Daryl followed her over to the group.

They all stood and stared at the horrific sight before them, corpses were scattered everywhere and the stench was repulsive. Flies flitted around them, clinging to the half eaten bodies and rejoicing in the stench,

' Ah fuck' Abby said grimacing

' Let's go there's no one here…let's just cut our losses and try somewhere else' Simon said wincing at the sight of the bodies,

' You scared pussy boy?' Daryl said walking past him towards the CDC.

The others followed Daryl towards the CDC; everyone's eyes were darting around and checking for walkers.

They reached the doors of the CDC and Abby's heart sank as she saw the steel shutters were down,

' What do we do now, we can't get in?' she said looking at Rick

' Fuck!' Daryl shouted

' We need to get out of here now' Shane said anxiously

' See I told you but no one ever listens to me I knew this would be a dead end' Simon said triumphantly,

' Would you shut the fuck up!' john said angrily

' Isn't there an intercom or anything Rick?' dale said looking around

' I cant see anything…shit' Rick looked broken, they all knew he'd been counting on this.

A horrible gargled noise behind them made all of them turn, they saw the walkers beginning to descend on them,

' Come on Rick we gotta go!' Shane said firing at a walker, they all turned and held their guns up ready to fight their way back to the trucks but Rick stopped dead,

' It moved…it moved!' he shouted

' What did?' dale said

' The camera it moved, there's someone in there!' he said taking off his hat and waving it in the air,

' It's probably just got a motion sensor on it come on Rick we have to go now!' Shane shouted,

' No…no it moved…please help us…if you're in there help us!' Rick shouted

' Rick we don't have time for this!' Laurie shouted clinging to Carl,

' Please we're dying out here…you're killing us!' Rick shouted, everyone began to run and shoot the increasing number of walkers that were coming for them. Even Rick turned to help when suddenly they heard the sound of metal scraping and the shutters of the CDC opened and the light inside blinded them all.

**All Dixon's vixens please review x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Rough Hands

They all ran towards the light and through the now open doors of the CDC. The shutters slammed shut behind them once they were all in and they looked around at their deserted surroundings. A man stepped forward from a door way and looked at them all,

' I'm Dr Edwin Jenner' he gave them a small smile

' Thank you…thank you I'm Rick Grimes' Rick shook his hand and introduced everyone to Jenner. Jenner nodded and looked at everyone,

' I need you all to submit to a blood test before we all get too settled' Rick nodded and they all slowly followed Jenner downstairs to a small lab.

One by one they sat with Jenner and allowed him to take a blood sample. He showed them around the centre and took them all to rooms where they could sleep and shower.

Daryl paused outside his door and locked eyes with Abby as she walked into the room next door to his.

Abby dumped her bag on the floor and sat down on the soft, cushiony bed. She pulled her vest over her head and tugged her shorts off and lay back down on the bed in her underwear.

After a while she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She studied her reflection in the mirror; it was the longest she'd looked in a mirror in ages. She was thinner and she looked tired. Her hair was longer and she desperately needed a shower but other than that there wasn't much change.

She turned the tap on the shower and waited for the steam to start billowing out of the cubicle before she pulled off her underwear and stepped under the steaming water. It made her skin tingle as she placed both hands on the wall and bowed her head, letting the water cascade over her.

She felt his rough hands on her body before she knew he was there. He ran his hands up the sides of her thighs, over her hips and up her stomach until they stopped on her breasts.

She felt his body press against hers under the hot water, his lips were on her neck as one of his hands released her breast to recline her head back so he could kiss her lips.

He turned her around and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist; he paused briefly and ran his hand over he cheek before kissing her and entering her at the same time.

She moaned and gripped his body tightly as he thrust in and out of her; his lips caressing her neck. She could feel herself getting close –

' Abby?' Abby opened her eyes and raised her head from under the stream of warm water,

' Abby it's Laurie…Jenner said we could eat in 20 minutes'

' Ok I'll be there' she rubbed her face and tried to forget the images that were flooding her mind.

She rubbed herself with a towel and paused to grip the sink and steady herself. She couldn't believe she'd even thought of him in that way, it's not like he'd think of her in that way. She dropped her towel on the floor and looked at herself again in the mirror, she couldn't help picturing his hands on her breasts again. She mentally shook herself and pulled on some clean cloths that Laurie had left for her.

She walked out of her room and shut the door; she looked up to see Daryl coming out of his room. He glanced up at her but she moved quickly past him and walked down the hallway. Daryl stared after her; she'd been weird with him since the walker attacked her at the gas station.

They ate dinner together round a table, Jenner and Rick spent most of the meal deep in conversation while the rest of them laughed about Glenn's inability to consume large amounts of alcohol.

When the meal was over they all walked back to their rooms, Daryl had left first so Abby was confident he'd already be shut away in his room.

She got to her room without seeing him and closed the door, she turned around and almost screamed when she saw Daryl sitting on her bed,

' You wanna tell me what your problem is?' he said quietly.

**Sorry for taking ages to update**

**Please review xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Problem?

Abby and Daryl stared each other out until Abby looked down,

' What are you talking about?' she said trying to busy herself with putting some clothes in a draw,

' I'm talking about you suddenly treating me like I'm something you stepped in' he said quietly as he stood up,

' God paranoid much Daryl?'

' Nah see I don't think I am…you been looking at me funny all night so what's your problem?' he was slowly pacing back and forth like he often did, it was like watching a caged animal,

' Daryl just leave it…there isn't a problem' she said folding a t-shirt,

' So why can't you look me in the eye?' he said walking right over to her and standing behind her, he was so close she could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke,

' I…I've just been a bit freaked out since that thing with the walker' she whispered,

' Yeah…yeah that I get but was it just the walker that freaked you out…or was it me?' she felt the tip of his nose graze against her cheek slightly as he moved closer,

' I thought you didn't care what anyone thought of you?' she said turning her face away from him slightly,

' I didn't say I cared, I just wanna know if we have a problem?'

' We don't Daryl' she turned her face back to him and he nodded.

' Ok…you having a drink with me then? He walked back over to her bed and picked up the bottle of whiskey he'd taken from Jenner's supplies. Abby felt torn; if she said no he'd start asking her what her problem was again. If she said yes; she didn't trust herself around him with liquor in her system.

They sat on her bed and passed the bottle to each other. Daryl seemed to have relaxed with the liquor in him and was even laughing and telling her stories about merle and his past. Every time he passed her the bottle and his hand brushed against hers she flashed back to the fantasy she'd had in the shower earlier,

' So…you drunk enough to gimme that lap dance yet?' he said laughing and crawling across the bed and lying next to her, Abby laughed and her head rolled back,

' Where's my $40?' she said laughing, Daryl let out a bark of a laugh and swung his arm over her so it was resting on her stomach,

' So what's that guys problem with you?' he said quietly as he turned his face to hers, they were so close the tips of their noses were almost touching,

' He and I had a little altercation one night…long story short I kicked him in the balls and he's been an ass to me ever since' Daryl laughed and hugged the whiskey bottle to his body,

' What he do to deserve that?'

' He grabbed me in the parking lot one night after I finished work and tried to bundle me into his car…still he hasn't had the balls to fuck with me since' Daryl laughed again and Abby smiled and closed her eyes, it was the most relaxed she'd felt in ages.

She felt Daryl shift and opened her eyes. Daryl was pushed up on his arms, one of which was over her body; his face was inches from hers.

Daryl stared at Abby for a moment before he lowered his body against hers and kissed her. Abby was shocked but it didn't take her long to respond to his kiss, she wrapped her arms around him and gripped his muscular back. Daryl gripped her body closer; one hand on her back and the other was working its way up her leg until he could grip her ass cheek.

His stubble scratched against her cheek as he began to kiss her neck, Abby moaned as he lowered her body back down onto the bed and began to lift her shirt up, kissing her exposed skin as he went,

' Abby?' they both paused as if they'd been caught in the act as Carrie tapped on the door,

' Abby can I please come in?' she said from the other side of the door, Daryl sat up and ran both hands through his hair; he looked deeply annoyed.

Abby sat up and pulled her shirt down as Daryl stood up and grabbed the whiskey bottle; he looked at Abby and shook his head before walking over to the door.

He walked out and Carrie walked in, she looked from Daryl to Abby with a puzzled expression,

' Sorry did I…erm interrupt anything?' she said wincing slightly

' No we…we were just talking, you ok?' Abby said suddenly concerned when she saw Carrie wince and clutch the chest of drawers near the door,

' Abby it really hurts…I think something's wrong?'

**Review please x**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry I know it's been a ridiculous amount of time since I updated, please for give me and please enjoy x

Chapter 14: Numb

Abby sat on the cold bathroom floor. Her skin prickled against the cold porcelain tiles and the light above her buzzed incessantly.

She could feel her entire body shuddering every time she took a breath and her chest felt tight.

It had all happened so quickly that she was still struggling to process it all.

_Carrie had screamed as she finished talking and she hit the floor in a dead weight slump. Abby had winced, the crying was like a small child's whine and she watched Carrie's body shudder as she gasped for breath between the shouts._

_Next came the blood._

_It was everywhere. It seemed to flow from Carrie like someone had just turned on a tap. It gushed like rushing water and soaked the floor. Carrie stared up at Abby, her eyes wide and panic stricken,_

' _Oh god…Abby…what's happening? Abby' Abby went into autopilot by now the others were there and she was hit with a torrent of questions but she couldn't answer them._

_She didn't care about anything except the screaming, bleeding girl lying on the floor in front of her, her hands clutching her swollen abdomen._

The light above her flickered and the buzzing grew louder for a second before it resumed its endless low hum. She raised her eyes slowly up to the ceiling and saw the blood again.

Her hands were sticky with it, her clothes soaked and the white tiled floor was covered in smudges of the dark congealing matter.

Her throat tightened as she saw it. She crawled across the floor and into the shower where she leant against the still damp wall. She reached her hand up behind her head and turned the tap until icy water cascaded down onto her shaking form.

_Abby tried to ignore the noise around her and focus on Carrie but the raised voices were breaking through,_

' _Enough!' Laurie shouted, _

' _Laurie's right Carrie needs help so unless your medically trained get out and let Abby do her job' she heard feet shuffling away and everyone except Jenner left,_

' _Thought he was a doctor?' Jenner said gesturing to Simon_

' _No he's an asshole and I wouldn't let him near her anyway' she said hurriedly as she closed the door to allow Carrie some privacy._

She did everything she could…didn't she?

The cold water beat down on her and made her skin prickle. She raised her bloodstained hands and scrubbed furiously before giving up and running them through her hair.

She had done all she could…but it wasn't enough.

_She had stripped Carrie's jeans off quickly and the source of the bleeding became apparent, Jenner had gone and come back with some equipment she'd brought in from the RV,_

_Abby worked fast; there was no way Carrie would deliver the baby naturally._

_Jenner's hands were steadier and she instructed him in injecting the pain relief, but they didn't have much time and she knew Carrie would feel some of it._

_That was a lie she'd told herself…Carrie had felt all of it._

_She cut into carries lower abdomen quickly and with a much steadier hand and soon fluid surge from carries stomach. Jenner did his best to comfort the poor girl and watched Abby work fast until she pulled the small pale baby from the carnage._

_It didn't cry, it didn't move and it didn't breath. Jenner closed his eyes tightly and one look at his expression was enough to send Carrie into a fit of screams._

_But the screams soon stopped._

_And more fluid began to rush out of carries body._

_It happened so fast, Jenner had been monitoring carries heart and he stared at Abby in horror as the small monitor he'd hooked her up to began to emit it's constant tone that made all around it freeze._

_Abby tried frantically to get Carrie back. She pumped carries chest and even punched her heart a few times, she breathed into carries mouth and her blood soaked arms began to ache as Jenner put his hand on her shoulder,_

' _Stop Abby…she's gone…stop' his tone was quiet and his words cut through her._

She sat under the constant stream of icy water and sobbed quietly, her breathing coming in quick gasping jolts as she dug her nails into her scalp.

She didn't even hear the door open or take any notice of the tap being turned and the stream of cold-water ending.

She didn't look up as someone wrapped a towel around her and lifted her out of the cold shower enclosure and supported her weight over to the toilet where she heard the lid slam down and felt herself being lowered on it.

She sat there, still shaking but more from the sudden realisation of how cold she was. The person had gone and she was alone again, the only sound coming from the buzzing light overhead.

When someone came back in she didn't look up but she allowed them to pick her up and carry her out of the bathroom. She pulled the towel up over her face as they came out to the bedroom.

Jenner had moved Carrie and the baby down into one of the labs but the blood was still everywhere, the permanent reminder remained. She felt the figure stop and close the door behind them and only when they had gone down the hallway a few paces did she pull the towel down and look at who was carrying her.

Daryl's face was stern and he didn't acknowledge her movement, he simply kept his eyes ahead and carried her to another room.

He sat her in a chair and she heard the light click on in the bathroom and the sound of running water-hitting porcelain as he began to fill the bathtub.

The water stopped and he came back out, she looked up at him her entire body still trembling with shock and numbness. He walked over to her and helped her up and across the room to the bathroom, she felt like an invalid depending on him so much but a part of her was glad he was there,

' There's a warm bath and Laurie grabbed some of your clothes so you could change' she nodded jerkily but didn't move,

' You didn't do anything wrong Abby' he said quietly before leaving her alone and closing the door.

**Once again I'm really sorry for the delay but please review if there's anyone actually still reading this xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Stay

She sank into the hot water and her skin prickled and burned at the sudden temperature change. She rinsed the dried blood off her body and leant back so she could wet her hair.

She climbed out slowly and walked over to the mirror. Her eyes were still slightly pink from crying and she looked exhausted, one look at her was all it took for that little voice to creep back into her mind;

" You could have done more, if you had she'd be alive"

She sank down to the floor, clutching her sides and crying quietly.

She had completely failed Carrie and her baby, she had promised that poor, scared girl that she would look after her and she had failed.

Now Carrie and her baby were both gone and it was her fault.

Daryl sat in the chair waiting and took another swig of whiskey. He wouldn't leave her alone, not in the state she was in and it didn't seem to take much for people to opt out these days he thought to himself bitterly.

He thought he had heard the bath water splashing and sat up abruptly in the chair but when he didn't hear the water draining away he relaxed back down and resumed waiting.

She had been a long time though and at that moment he resented her for making him worry so much. He stood up and walked over to the door, he hadn't closed it completely when he'd left. It wasn't so he could perv over her he just wanted to be able to hear her and make sure she was still moving. He nudged the door and looked and the still water in the tub, it had a slight pinkish tone to it but Abby wasn't in there.

He stuck his head around the door and saw her curled up naked on the floor.

He hadn't seen her fall to pieces like this before and it shocked him.

He pushed the door a little more and slowly walked over to her shaking form.

Water droplets still clung to her skin and for the first time in years Daryl felt helpless.

He stared at her for a few seconds before putting the whiskey bottle on the floor and sliding down next to her. Gingerly he reached out and let his hand fall onto her back, he rubbed it gently for a moment before leaning forwards and looping his other arm around her so he could pull her up.

She allowed Daryl to half lift; half drag her until he was hugging her body to his. He rubbed her back slowly with one hand as the other reached up and grabbed the towel Laurie had put out for her. he shook it from its folds and draped it around her body and continued to rub her back as she buried her face against his shoulder.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there but it was long enough for her damp hair to almost dry. He had been resting his cheek on her head and when he moved she stayed still. He reached up again, he had to stretch a little more to reach the long sleeved top and shorts Laurie had grabbed from Abby's bag. He pulled them down and with one hand shook out the top and began to pull it over her head. She allowed him to do so and moved her arms to find the sleeves; Daryl pulled the top down and slid the towel down so she would still be covered and warm. As he slid it down his fingers gently brushed against the side of her breast and he felt her tense slightly before the moment passed and he body relaxed. He pulled her hair out from under the shirt and grabbed the shorts.

Abby had to lean against the sink to support her as she stood up. The top held the towel in place as Daryl held the shorts open and she stepped gingerly into them, he pulled the up, careful to avoid too much skin-to-skin contact.

He helped her into the bedroom and into the bed. She nestled under the covers, enveloping herself in the grey duvet. Daryl walked back into the bathroom and grabbed the whiskey bottle before turning the light off and closing the door.

He picked up a glass and poured her a good measure of whiskey; she took the glass from him and drained it in seconds. Daryl gave a small nod and headed towards the door,

' Don't leave me!' he stopped at the sound of her hoarse voice, so full of fear and panic. He didn't move he didn't want to see that fear in her eyes again,

' Daryl, please stay?' she whispered, he clenched his hand around the bottle and turned around.

He did plan to sit by the bed until she'd fallen asleep but as he got closer she shifted over and made space for him. he kicked his boots off and climbed in next to her, he could feel her shaking. He flicked the light off and put a hand behind his head, he had to admit sleeping in a bed again felt good. She was still trembling next to him, her movements made the mattress shake,

' You cold?' he said quietly

' Yes' she whispered, Daryl moved his hand from behind his head and rubbed his eyes before shimmying over to her and pulling her into a one armed hug so her body was pressed against his. He could tell she was still crying, he hated it when she cried,

' It weren't your fault Abby' he said quietly as he shut his eyes,

' It was…I should've kept her and the baby alive' her voice was quiet and shaky in the darkness,

' Things don't work that way…you did everything you could've for her everyone knows that'

' I failed her…I promised to keep her safe and snow she's…'

' Abby…it wasn't your fault, you didn't know that was gonna happen and you did everything you possibly could but she was just a kid Abby'

' Oh god Daryl she was only a kid…she didn't deserve that'

' No one deserves that…Jenner said at her age her body would have been under a lot more strain than it could handle, add in the stress of running from walkers and well…it's a lot for a kid to take'

' What did the others say?'

' Not a lot…lot of crying…that Simon asshole started shouting bout you helping her keeps the baby a secret so…'

' So…what?' he felt her head tilt and knew that if they weren't in the dark he'd see her looking up at him,

' So I hit him'

' Ooh…how hard?' he smiled

' Hard enough to knock the son 'o' bitch out cold' her hand rubbed his chest and she nestled her face against him again,

' I'm sorry' she said quietly

' For what?' he said opening his eyes to look into the darkness

' What I've put you through tonight…thanks for staying with me Daryl' he rubbed her arm slowly but didn't say a word.

**Please review x**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Tell Me You Want Me?

Abby opened her eyes slowly. The dull, thudding ache in her head made her groan quietly as she rolled over in bed.

The other side was empty, she didn't know when he'd left but she felt disappointed when she realised he'd snuck out.

It took her a while before she eventually got out of bed and managed to shower and dress. Humiliation flooded through her every being as she remembered how weak she must have come across to him last night. Was that why he'd snuck out, was he disgusted by her weakness? Had he only stuck around as long as he had out of pity?

She tried not to dwell on her thoughts as she tidied the already clean room.

There was a gentle tap at the door and she was surprised to see Carl peeking round the door at her,

'Hey' he said quietly

' Hi' her voice was slightly hoarse but she gave him a weak smile,

' There's dinner if you want it…mom said you need some food' he came in and sat on the bed,

' I'm ok…I don't feel like eating' she said folding up the same blanket she'd already folded six times,

' You have to eat a little something…are you worried about the others?' she looked at him and nodded slowly,

' Do they hate me?' she whispered almost fearfully

' Of course not…everyone's just a little quiet to be honest, was kind of a shock'

' I don't know if I can handle quiet?' she said rubbing her face

' Well…tough!' she looked at him in surprise, he had the same tone of authority as his dad,

' Carl I -'

' No! You're a grown woman Abby you shouldn't need a kid to tell you that hiding in here wont help anything, you're not a bad person you were helping Carrie and anyone that cant see that is an idiot!' he eyed her with the same look she'd seen his dad give drunk patients at the hospital when he lectured them,

' Ok… I'll eat' he smiled and opened the door waiting for her.

It wasn't as bad as she thought. Everyone was normal, they asked her questions like had she always known about Carrie's situation? Why had she helped her hide it? Why hadn't she told anyone?

She was glad when Jenner changed the subject and started asking how they'd all met, though that was a sore subject for others.

He brought out a couple of bottles of wine and some whiskey and the mood lightened as they all began drinking.

Daryl had watched as Carl led Abby out of her room and couldn't help thinking about the night he'd spent with her sleeping in his arms.

Her breathing was soft and slow but he could occasionally feel it, warm and gentle against his neck and every now and then her hair would tickle his chin. He was glad he'd snuck the sedative from merle's stash into her drink, she never would have slept otherwise.

She fidgeted against him and her arm snaked across his chest moving slowly as if to tease him. He sighed and tried not to think about her touching him but when she slowed slid her leg over his so her body was pushing against him he couldn't help himself.

He could feel his dick hardening and he knew he had to move her.

He gently rolled her over onto her back and climbed out of the bed walking silently to the bathroom. He flicked the light on and pushed the door over before walking to the sink and splashing cold water on his face.

He poked his head round the door to check he hadn't woken her up and saw her lying on her back. He moved closer the light from the bathroom allowing her to see her better.

Abby had one arm above her head and the other was beside her, her legs were open and bent. Her exposed stomach moved gently up and down as the breathed but it was the sight that befell him as his eyes wandered up her body that made his breath come out in a shudder.

She shifted in her sleep and he arm dragged her vest top down as she moved exposing most of her large, soft breasts to him including her pale pink nipples which he could see hardening now that they were exposed.

He felt his dick harden and push against his jeans; he unbuttoned them and slid them down.

He shouldn't be looking at her like this, it wasn't right he thought, mentally scolding himself and his erection. He moved over to her and couldn't help himself; he let his fingers graze gently across her breast enjoying the soft skin. His fingers gently squeezed the firm nipple and he almost yelled when she moaned breathily in her sleep.

He pulled her top up and stood up, he could still see her pert nipples through the white vest so he pulled the blanket over her.

He walked into the bathroom and sat on the tiled surroundings of the sink. His dick was still hard and he could feel his blood throbbing through it.

He slid his pants down and began to run his hand up and down as he closed his eyes and thought about her.

He thought about her. They were in the woods, he was naked and she was underneath him, he was tearing a flimsy floral dress open to expose her naked body to him. She was smiling and biting her lip at him, she often bit her lip and he didn't know why but it did something for him.

He pulled the remnants of the dress off of her and she rubbed her breasts and moaned, his dick was hard and pushing against her as she widened her legs and spoke,

' Fuck me Daryl…I want you inside of me, fuck me!' her tone was almost desperate and filled with need, he thrust into her knowing she would be ready for him and began to pound in and out of her.

She met his movements' thrust for thrust and her breasts were bouncing with their vigorous movements,

' Harder Daryl, be rougher' she moaned as he let out a feral growl and began to slam into her, she smiled and groaned with pleasure beneath him grabbing fistfuls of the earth and leaves around her,

' Tell me you want me?' she moaned ash she forced him over and began to ride him,

' Ahh…fuck I want you!' he moaned as the familiar feeling began to hit him and he knew he was going to come,

' Do you want me Daryl?' she said rubbing her breasts as she moved,

' Yes!' he shouted as he sat up and took one of her nipples in his mouth, he sucked it roughly savouring the taste of her skin. She arched her back and leant back so his arms were the only things supporting her and Daryl pressed his face against her breasts,

' Oh fuck I'm coming! Make me come Daryl!' she said breathlessly and then –

Daryl moaned and felt the warm liquid on his hand; he stopped his movements and panted for breath. He was back in the brightly lit bathroom, no naked Abby, no fucking, just him and his hand.

He ran his hand under the tap and cleaned himself up before pulling his jeans on and turning off the bathroom light.

He looked at Abby's sleeping form once more before he crept out of the room.

I know it's been ages, please forgive me and review xxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Dry Leaves

The panicked voices filled the air, mingling with the angry shouts. Jenner remained calm and stayed in his seat as the other begged and screamed at him,

' You cant do this to us we have a choice!' Rick shouted at him

Abby looked around at the doomsday clock that slowly trickled down to the imminent moment when it would all become darkness and silence.

Shane lunged at Jenner as Daryl tried to break down the shuttered door with an axe. Abby was next to Jenner, everyone's words were falling on deaf ears as they pleaded with him,

' Please…don't do this…don't let murdering people be your last act on this earth…and don't let it be mine' she whispered to him, her eyes stinging at the thought of Carrie,

' What you did wasn't murder…it was the most compassionate thing I've witnessed in a long time…not many people would've helped that girl, they'd have put a bullet in her and carried on like it was nothing, you helped her, you fought for her Abby'

' Then give them a chance to fight for each other…look at them Jenner…they want to live, they want the chance…let them have it?'

He looked at her for a moment before sighing and releasing the doors,

' Thank you' she murmured quietly, he nodded in response as people began to run out of the door. Abby looked up and saw Daryl standing by the door, for a moment she thought he might be waiting for her but then he turned and joined the others.

Some had made the choice to stay, part of Abby didn't blame them and she wondered what it would be like to stay and just have it all end. She watched as the others blew up the window so they could get out of the building and then she ran.

They all ran, each of them had that clock imprinted on their brains and was silently watching it tick down.

They made it outside and tried to put as much distance between them and the CDC as they could. Abby threw herself down behind a barrier and found herself next to Daryl.

He wouldn't look at her and in the heat of the moment she snapped,

' What is your problem?' she hissed at him

' Trying to get away from a building that's about to blow up is my only problem right now' he hissed back

' You've been weird with me since the other night did I do something?' her tone was less venomous but his wasn't,

' Look I ain't got time to keep babysitting you!' he spat angrily and moved away.

Abby was stunned she just couldn't understand him; he seemed to blow hot and cold all the time.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they saw dale and Andrea come running out of the building and then it happened.

It started with a slight rumble beneath them and then they watched as glass shattered and bricks flew everywhere. The fire erupted up and out towards them, the heat that hit them was incredible and everyone shielded their faces.

Bits of the CDC building rained down on them as they all lay on the trembling ground, Abby looked up and saw Daryl watching her and immediately looked away from him.

They stood by the cars as Shane and Rick argued about what they should do next,

' We can't go back that way it takes us too close to the city and it'll be dark soon' Rick shouted,

' So what are we supposed to do Rick? Go back to the campsite, hide in the woods?' Shane spat back

' I think we just need to put some distance between us and here for now' dale said neutrally and most people nodded in agreement,

' Dale's right' Rick said rubbing his face, he began to reel off a list of who was going with who, Abby wasn't really paying attention until she heard her name,

' Daryl you and Abby stick together for now you're a pretty good team' Daryl looked ready to argue but instead just turned and climbed into his truck.

She had no idea what she'd done to offend him so much but it was an awkward journey, he didn't speak or look at her in fact it was as though he was pretending she didn't exist.

Their little convoy turned down a side road onto a country track and pulled up into a clearing in the woods where Rick declared they would spend the night.

Abby climbed out and helped john settle into his tent where dale joined him and the two began to talk about fishing. It made her smile to hear them both talking as though the world hadn't gone to shit around them.

It was still light when she wandered away from the campsite, she had her gun and a knife but the whole time she walked she had a horrible feeling that there was something else out there with her.

She paused suddenly when she heard the sound of a footstep crunching on the dry leaves.

She listened cautiously but heard nothing else, she was about to take another step when something slammed into her and knocked her down, a hand smothered her mouth.

She looked up panic stricken to see Daryl, his finger pushed against his lips telling her to be quiet. He removed his hand from her mouth and pointed behind her where a walker came ambling out from between some trees.

Daryl was straddling her as he took aim and took the walker out; he hunched over and rubbed his face,

' What the fuck were you thinking?' he mumbled

' I wasn't' she murmured back softly

' You can't just walk off on your own Abby'

' Well that's fine cos you're not babysitting me are you?' she said angrily as she tried to wriggle her body free from him, Daryl looked angry as he pulled her back along the ground and the two of them began to wrestle.

Daryl was stronger and she knew he'd inevitably win but it wasn't going to stop her from trying, he grunted and she gasped as they fought on the ground.

Daryl had her pinned on her back when she glimpsed it; she reached for her gun and fired, thankful that she had put the silencer on.

Daryl turned and saw the walker slumped on the ground and looked back at Abby who was lying flat on the ground her breasts heaving as she panted for breath,

' That's the second time you've fired a gun at me' he said smirking, Abby couldn't bring herself to laugh, she sat up beneath him and pulled him to her.

Their faces were inches apart and he was gripping her tightly as she closed the gap.

It wasn't tender and loving, this kiss was full of animal passion, pure lust for one another as he relaxed and they were both lying in the dry leaves.

Sorry for not updating sooner, please review peeps it does mean a lot xxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Moving forward**

They had survived the winter, but it had taken its toll on john. His health was declining without proper food and rest and Abby worried about him every day.

They drove along the highway, Daryl had taken to riding merles bike so she had sole use of his truck. It had become very awkward between them since their kiss in the woods, she frowned as she thought about it.

_The kiss intensified and she was grinding her hips against him as his hand slid slowly down her body and slipped beneath her denim shorts. She moaned as she felt his fingers slip beneath her underwear as his fingers cupped her, she rubbed against them hungrily. She moved his shirt so she could slide her hands over his toned back and he froze, Daryl pulled away sharply and pushed his hair out of his eyes,_

'_we should get back' he stated as he stood up and began walking away, Abby lay there watching him leave and trying to understand what she had done._

It didn't matter how many times she replayed it in her mind, she couldn't figure out what she'd done that had spooked Daryl so much. From that point on it had been awkward between them, Daryl had been sticking close to carol and Sophia and she spent a lot of time with Lori. They actively avoided each other and it hadn't gone unnoticed. When questioned by rick she simply stated that they were both to headstrong and could never agree and that eventually they'd be so focused on arguing with each other that it would get them killed. He'd agreed and hadn't pushed her on it anymore, she hadn't told anyone about what had happened in the woods.

Their little convoy stopped as they came to a cluster of abandoned cars in the road. Hey all climbed out and began looting the cars, it was hard to feel guilty about looting anymore. There was no one to stop them and it was now a basic survival need, they foraged or they died.

Dale was keeping watch on the roof of the RV, john sat with him. She smiled at the two of them, it was nice that they both had someone to talk to. She walked further on through the cars and avoided Daryl's gaze, she knew he was watching her, he always did.

Everyone froze as dale shouted and they saw it in the distance, a whole herd of walkers heading straight for them. Abby couldn't move as she saw the size of it, they had never seen so many walkers all assembled together, the sight gripped her heart and squeezed. The others began throwing themselves under cars to hide, she felt a strong grip on her arm as Daryl pulled her down and threw her under the car next to her. She watched him help t-dog before covering himself with a corpse and then she felt the footsteps thundering along the concrete. Abby didn't take her eyes off Daryl the whole time, her hands were clutched over her mouth.

When the last footsteps shuffled past she lowered her hands, she hadn't even realised she'd been holding her breath but she still didn't dare move.

Daryl had watched Abby out of the corner of his eye as they heard ploughed through. He thought about that day in the woods, kissing her, touching her. He'd wanted her so badly and regretted pulling away, if none of this had ever happened a girl like Abby wouldn't have looked twice at him and he knew it. He wanted to tell her why he'd pulled away but it meant admitting something that no one knew about and he wanted to keep it that way.

He pushed the body off of him and helped t-dog up before kneeling down to look under the car at Abby,

'It's safe…you can come out now' he murmured, she nodded and slid herself out from under the car. He pulled her up and she realised this was the closest the two of them had been in weeks. He squeezed her hand and they only stopped looking at each other when they heard carol wail loudly,

'Where's Sophia!'

Sorry its short guys but it is a start, review xxx


End file.
